Best sick day ever
by Lija08
Summary: one shot Kendall Smut. this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think


"Shi where are you going baby". Kendall calls from the bedroom, its 8am and you need to get ready for work

"sorry honey but I gotta go, I can't pull another sicky my boss is already pissed that I had the past 2 days off" you call from the bathroom while you apply you make up.

"Can't you come back to bed for like 10mins" Kendall says as he wraps his arms around your waist nuzzling into your neck. You moan gently as he works his lips over your pulse point.

"the way I see it" Kendall says as he nips you shoulder with his teeth "is, if you don't go into work it will make it look like you ACTUALLY are sick" you giggle as you listen to his argument and it doesn't take long till his hands snake there was up your torso to your covered breasts

"Kendall" you moan as you throw you head back against his shoulder. Kendall smirks against your neck knowing your putty in his more than capable hands. He starts to undo your blouse and pushes the material down off your shoulders then lets the garment fall toste the floor. you're in a daze when Kendall spins you around to face him, his eyes are smouldering with lust and that sends a shockwave to your core before you can say anything Kendall's lips crash against yours full of want, you waste no time in putting up a fight you fist your hands into his hair and pull him closer to you.

You feel his hands lightly glide up your back, causing Goosebumps to cover you skin he unclasps you lacy black bra and throws the item who knows where.

"ughh Kendall" you moan as he runs his thumbs over your already hard nipples " okay okay I'll call in sick" you finally say and it's like a switch in Kendall he picks you up and carries you back to the bedroom

Kendall throws you down onto the bed and wastes no time making light work of you pencil skirt and panties...

"you so beautifull Shi you know that?" he kisses his way down your body till he gets to the top of your pubic bone he glances up to you and you let put a sigh...

with feather light touch he runs his fingers over your folds befor entering two fingers into you...

"arghhh shit Kendall" you gasp out as you buck you hips into his hand

"Shi keep still" comes his reply as he pumps his fingers into you "god your so wet" he mumers and you feel his breath against you skin, but before you register that fact Kendall's tongue slowly circles your throbbing clit and picks up the pace with his fingers

"ah Kendall fuck baby that feels sooo good" you buck you hips repeatedly against his fingers and kendall knows you close..

"not yet baby, not yet" kendall says

"please Kendall i need it" you moan in reply

"i know Shi" Kendal says then he withdraws his fingers from you making you moan out Kendall positions himself over you, and without warning, slams into you.

"ARGHHHH KEEEENNNNDDDDAAAAALLLLLLLLLL L" you scream out ashe snaps his hips backward and back into

"Jesus baby you feel so fucking good, I dont think i'll be able you hold out long"

"just fuck me already Kendall" you reply impaitent for you orgasm

"as you wish" he replys with his trademark smirk and he plunges deep into you core over and over again making you scream out and rake you nails down Kendalls back

the two of you move in unison knowing how to work the other not befor long you feel that familer feeling pooling deep in you center and you know our orgasm is coming and its coming fast..

"Kendall I'm gonna cum" you tell him, and as if on cue Kendall reaches down and plays with your clit and you lose it.

you walls pulse and clench around Kendall adn the feeling sends him over the edge

"Argh. FUCK. SHI I'M CUMMING" Kendall says as his thrusts stutter.

you both work each other through you climax and your both covered in sweat..

after you've both caught your breath Kendall collapses onto the bed and pulls you to him kissing your head and you start to dose off, worn out

"mmmm best sick day ever" you mumble into Kendall's chest as your lulled to sleep by the sound of Kendall's breathing .


End file.
